Unfaithful
by Hattaru
Summary: He was suppose to be mine, he was suppose to be faithful, he was suppose to love me, but how could he do this to me, how could he be so unfaithful.
1. A Torn Heart

Unfaithful

**Unfaithful**

He was suppose to be mine, he was suppose to be faithful, he was suppose to love me, but how could he do this to me, how could he be so unfaithful.

Ok this is the second story I am writing and please be kind, and review and tell me what you think I am not sure if I am going to continue with this story it all depends on how many reviews I get.

It was late in the afternoon when Rin went outside and started to pick some flowers she and Jaken planted last spring, and of course Jaken hated spending time with Rin, but if he refused to go with her, Sesshomaru would have his head on a silver palter. Rin was now 20 years old and very beautiful, in fact Sesshomaru had to make sure to hide her sent to any male demons in the area for it was her time of the month and he knew all to well what those bastards might do to her. Sesshomaru and Rin have been married for over 2 years (If you want to call it marriage) in demon law its called choosing a mate, for the past few months Lord Sesshomaru and Rin have been having marriage problems it seems that he has been distance towards her and she wants to know why? Sesshomaru has been going on long journeys with out her, and when she does ask if she could go along he would simply say "No" in his most powerful and dominate way possible, she fears that he might have another woman, it was not uncommon for a demon lord, well the up most demon lords to choose a second wife or mate, but she never thought that lord Sesshomaru was that type of demon, she knows that girl demons flirt and give her husband a lustful eye but never paid any attention to them, but now things are really starting to get to her.

"Rin" Jaken said. What are you thinking about you stupid girl

"Oh I am sorry I did not mean to drift off" Rin said in a nerves way.

"Well stop acting stupid, and start pulling these damn flowers so I can go back to the palace and do some real work"! He said almost yelling at her.

"JAKEN"! A most powerful voice stormed throw the garden and Jaken knew all to well who it was, there stood right behind him was a very upset demon lord.

"Yes My lord" he said bowing down to his master.

"If I catch you screaming and cursing at her again", lord Sesshomaru said if one could see he was smiling a little bit, "I will KILL You, Do I make myself clear", Sesshomaru said with the most dangerous tone ever.

"Yes My Lord" Jaken said bowing down to the ground, and then hurried out of the garden as fast as his little legs can carry him.

Sesshomaru just watched him flee and then turned his gaze on Rin, after all 2 years of them begging married I mean mated, he still as the most unreadable face ever, still cold and fearless, she turned her gaze back towards him and lifted up a small smile.

Rin did not know what to say at that moment but she knew she could not speak, for the words could not come out.

Finale what seemed to be a lifetime Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Rin", I am leaving in the morning to tend to a problem in the Southland's and I will not come back until at least 1 month, until I return you are not allowed to leave the palace grounds, you are to say in the palace until I return,"

And with that said he turned to walk a way, until Rin spoke.

"My Lord, why do you leave all the time it seems that you are never here", she said still on the ground.

Sesshomaru stopped, and turned to face her something he rearly does to anyone, he did not seem mad at her question nor annoyed, but the way he was looking at her, with no emotion what so ever in the way he looked and in his face, Rin could not tell if they were upset eyes or evil eyes.

"Rin", This Sesshomaru does not explain himself to anyone, you above all other creatures should know that, and then turned and started to walk again, when Rin spoke once more.

"Sesshomaru! Why are you so cold to me, now upset then ever?, why is it that ever time I ask you a question you tend to shut me out and tell me that same line, over and over again, I am your wife and I am in titled to know were you are going, If you do not tell me than I take it you are hiding something!"

As she said those last two words Sesshomaru was on her like a Cheetah on a rabbit as he pounced on her she hit the ground so hard that it brought tears in her eyes.

"You DARE" speak to me in that way! Now his eyes were blood shot red, " You have no right to dare ask me were I am going I am the Lord and Master of my palace, For you may be my wife Rin but I dominate you , remember that", and as he said those last words he got off of her and headed toward his bed chambers, but not before Rin stopped him yet again and this time her eyes were like hateful daggers.

"Sesshomaru", I love you I do, but you can not treat me like this, are you having an affair?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Sesshomau said almost yelling.

"You heard me, and I dare not repeat myself" Rin said almost teasing him.

Sesshomaru did not say another word he was trying so hard not to lose himself with anger, but it was slowly coming out, the demon in him was tell him to show her who is boss and that he is the Alfa male, but he knew if his demon side takes over his body, that he would not be able to stop himself for really hurting her, but she was on a thin line of crossing that path with him, for if she does, Rin would see first hand on why every demon in the Wastelands Fears the great Lord.

So tell me what yall think and leave comments, I do not know if I said this before but I know I have some errors and I know but please be kind and tell me if I need to change anything.


	2. Why

Wow thank you guys so much for the reviews and the hits or "story Alert", thanks again, and now I am so determined to finish this, but I am going to throw you guys into a loop with this chapter, you will see a hole different side of Rin in this second ch

Wow thank you guys so much for the reviews and the hits or "story Alert", thanks again, and now I am so determined to finish this, but I am going to throw you guys into a loop with this chapter, you will see a hole different side of Rin in this second chapter, but I must worn you guys (well my fellow readers) that this chapter is going to be a little intense, so be prepared. - Now on with the next story.

Why?

"Sesshomaru"! Please talk to me, it seems… she could not even talk she was so upset. " I love you so much, but I…

She could not take it any more she ran away form her mate, she turned around and shouted.

"I HATE YOU", and threw something towards him.

Sesshomaru did not even look back, he began to walk when he noticed something shinny on the ground, Rin threw her necklace that he gave her last winter, it was silver and had a crescent moon hanging by the chain, after seeing this, Sesshomaru picked up the necklace and his blood began to boil.

"So it comes to this Rin, You dare mock this Sesshomaru, and for that you will pay dearly for it".

With out any hesitation he ran towards the direction Rin went.

Rin Ran as fast as her human legs can carry her, she ran past the gardens, towards the gate, she was about to open it when all of a sudden she felt something talcal her to the ground, she was flipped over to her back and saw who attacked her, a pair of red blood eyes started cold right into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sesshomaru"! She said trying to get up, "please get off of me"!

With out warring Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Rin's hair and began to drag her back to the palace.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please you are hurting me" Rin screamed.

"Silence Rin, you leave this Sesshomaru no choice,"

"And what choice is that", she said almost afraid to ask.

"You will be punished, for running away and for disrespecting me" he said with his sonic tone ever.

"No, No! You can't please my lord stop I beg you".

"Begging me will not spare you Rin" almost smiling.

She had never seen Sesshomaru this angry with her in all her life, she tried so hard to get away or loosen his grip on her, but no luck.

Finally she remembered an old trick that one of her ladies maids "Nana" thought her in order for her to escape form and enemies grasp.

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pressed two fingers in the middle of his thumb, that made Sesshomaru stop, he stared hat her and released his hand on her hair, he then looked at his hand, if one could see he was a little surprised.

"Were did you learn that" his tone as cold as ice.

"Some one taught it to me"… Rin said rubbing the back of her head.

"Do not play games with me girl" he interrupted.

"Oh I am so sorry you highness I would never play games with you" mocking him.

"RIN"!

"FUCK YOU"! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GOING OFF AND GIVE ME THAT CRAP ABOUT… doing business, HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT FUCKING AROUND, I have had it Sesshomaru, I love you yes, but I am not some thing that you can play with, I'm leaving you, and I am not coming back, you can have sex with some other woman that you clam that you are going off on a business trip.

That was it his last string of sanity, she did not even one step to walk, Sesshomaru grabbed her forcefully and threw her to the ground, she stared to cry when she hit her elbow on the ground. Sesshomaru got on top of her and began to rip off her close, she began to scream louder, should could not believe what was happing, her lord, her mate was about to rape her or even worse kill her!

Sesshomaru flipped her over on her stomach and cried even harder, she begged him to let her go but he was too strong, she managed to get one of her arms free and hit him across the face, she then got up and ran as fast as she could towards the palace.

Rin went into her bed chambers and shut and locked the door, he kimono was torn to screads, she could have sworn when she hit Sesshomaru and ran away she could have sworn he was smiling, that even made her fear spike up to 100 for everyone knew that when the Great Lord of the Western lands smiles, it is all over for you.

Rin waited silently, but nothing came.

_My be he won't come for me_, she thought but that was wishful thinking because the moment she said those words her front door was blasted open.

"Ahhhahahahhaha" she screamed so loud that some of the servants jumped in fear.

"HUMAN"! Sesshomaru tossed her to the bed and held her down by her wrist, Rin stared to scream! He grabbed his sash and wrapped it around her mouth. He then opened up her legs and thrust into her with such force that it made her whole body jerk.

"I will show you why you don't piss me off"! He said in her ear.

Again and again he thrust into her, the pain was so unbearable that she was about to pass out, she tried to fight him with all of her might, but the more she fought him the more he went in her, a tear fell across her face, never had she experience such pain in her life, she looked at him and found that he was smiling at her, that made her cry even more, he was enjoying the touchier that he was infecting on her.

He then bit her on her shoulder that it drew blood, his pace quicken and she cried in pain, he then spilled his seed in her, it was done, he then got up and looked into her eyes, her vision was about to go when she managed to ask him one simple question.

"Why"

"Because I am your master" and with that she drifted off in a falling darkness.

**A/N**: ok I know it is a little weird but bare with me, please review.

Hugs

Hattaru.

Thrust


	3. Following Sesshomaru

A/N, ok I am back sorry for the mess I know all you want to know what is going to happen well let just say it is going to be good, I am now putting up the 3rd chapter and will be putting up 4 and 5 hopfully later on the day, so please review and tell me

**A/N, ok I am back sorry for the mess I know all you want to know what is going to happen well let just say it is going to be good, I am now putting up the 3****rd**** chapter and will be putting up 4 and 5 hopefully later on the day, so please review and tell me what you think. **

By the way I do not own Inuyasha or the Characters; the only Characters I own is Suri, Lord Lonng and his daughter Liva those are the only char I own, so with that in mind on with the story.

**"Following Sesshomaru**"

When Rin Woke up, she was sore all over her body, but mostly she was sore between her thighs, the she remembered what her lord and husband raped her savagely, how could he do that to her, she started to cry when the images appeared in her mind, Rin heard a soft tape on her door.

"Lady Sesshomaru, are you alright, it is me ? Suri, Can I come in, Suri slightly opened the door and saw Rin on her bed crying.

"Lady Sesshomaru, let me draw you your bath I am sure you will feel so much better after you are all good and clean."

"No"! Rin Yelled, I will never feel better! HE RAPED ME!, HE RAPED ME!," Rin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Lady Sesshomaru, please calm down", Suri said grabbing Rin's shoulders to try to calm her down.

"Were is he! were is Sesshomaru?" Rin said almost in a whisper.

"He left, Lady Sesshomaru? He said he will be back in a month" Suri told her almost not wanting to tell Rin for she knew it would just make her more upset.

"How long did he leave?" Rin said in a most danger tone.

"About a day ago"! Suri said.

"Then we have half a day to catch up with him", Rin got up and opened her closet and found a tan T-shirt and man's pants, she got them out and laid them on top of her bed.

Suri looked surprised and helpless to stop her, she knew what Rin was about to do.

"Suri, draw me a bath quickly for we do not have much time if we are going to catch up with him before dark", even though suri, wanted to say something to her mistress, she did as she was told and drew Rin her bath.

Sesshomaru was walking and thinking on what issues are going to come up in this meeting that he was going to, he sort of knew that the North lands and South lands are having trouble agreeing on certain things, and he cared not to know what they are, he really did not care about what the issue was as long as he can go in and talk or kill the situation and then go home.

He also thought if she was going to be there, "Liva" eldest daughter of the Lord of the Southern lands, The last time he saw her he could barley keep him self under control, for she was in heat.

Liva is extremely beautiful, she almost looks like Rin except liva is more figured woman, she has long black almost dark blue hair that flows down her back, instead of curly hair like Rin her hair is strait, and beautiful, her eyes are what men go nuts over for, they are a pail green almost white out eyes, her skin is pail like the falling snow when the first sigh of winter.

Compared to Rin, "Liva" is every male demon's desire to mate with. Liva is 5 inches taller than Rin, For Rin is 5'5, Liva is 6ft tall a rightful height for a woman of her status, her beast are not to big, but also not to small, in fact if you could measure them they are about 34c a good size.

Sesshomaru was thinking Rin's appears seems almost wild than Liva's.

Rin's Hair is dark brown and curls at the end of her hair, her eyes are brown and he loves looking at her big brown eyes for they hold so much curiosity, her skin, since she loves to be outside, her skin is some what of a copper color, pretty, but different for a human, her breast are small but doable, and her height is short, yes she is a fast runner, but she is short, he was so into his thoughts that he did not notice he was coming close to the South lands, he stopped and looked up and saw the estate right into the sunset, it is not a huge estate, but compared to his own it was nothing.

Sesshomaru walked down the path that would take him strait to the estate with Jaken close behind him.

A/N, sorry forgot that he always takes Jaken with him, sorry about that hehehehe.

As Rin was rushing to get out of the forest, Suri was with her and An Au and some supplies that they packed to go on this trip.

"Lady Sesshomaru, please don't be so rash you know that if Lord Sesshomaru finds out you disobeyed his commanded the you, and I, will surfer dearly for it, no one has ever defied Lord Sesshomaru and lived to tell the tail", Suri said, freighted and pleading with Rin to stop this Foolishness and o home.

It did not work, Rin was determined to find out why her lord and Husband Leaves her ever two or three months.

Rin wore men's close on for she knew all to well that Sesshomaru, begging a Dog Demon, that the could smell her a mail away, so she dressed up as a man to throw his senses, and she drowned herself with a high muscular colon that she bought at a small village about an hour ago while her and Suri were traveling.

Rin had her hair up in a ponytail and had some dirt on her face to make everyone see that she is a male.

It seemed forever that they had walked and it was night and she remembered what Sesshomaru once told her about traveling, _Travelers, if they are wise, should never travel at night, for more demons love to hunt when it is dark, and therefore are more likely to kill when they see a human traveling alone._

Rin was about to tell Suri to make camp when all of a sudden the came to a clearing, Rin stopped at the edge of the hill and saw a fairly sized estate in the middle of the land, she turned to see Suri.

"Is that the estate of the South lands?" Rin asked.

Suri only knotted and Rin turned back to gaze at the estate and signaled Suri to move on, for they are not going to stop not when they are this close.

As Sesshomaru got close to the Southern gates a guard looked at him and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru" we have been expecting you, open the gates" and with those words the gates began to open, Sesshomaru walked in with Jaken beside him and they were greeted by "Lonng" The Lord of the Southernlands, he was wearing a green close (A/N sorry I do not know what they are called so if some one can tell me what they are called I will make sure to put it in my story, I feel kind of funny on calling his clothing Kimonos") Lonng was a handsome Dog demon but demons will agree that he is no match in looks and in strength like Lord Sesshomaru

Lonng had black almost blue hair, but instead of green eyes he had hazel eyes, lonng kid of respelled Sesshomaru's father "Tong" but only in some what of appears, Lonng put his hair in a ponytail just like his father did, and he to had three swards but, the swards to Sesshomaru were weak, because when it comes to power, Lonng is weaker then shit.

"Lord Sesshomaru, so nice of you to come, My family and I have been waiting for your arrival, how was your traveling?" lonng said.

"Fin" Sesshomaru said, as cold as ever.

Lonng was scared of Sesshomaru, No scared was not even a hint of what he felt for the Great demon Lord, and terrified beyond belief was more like it.

As Lonng and Sesshomaru began to walk to the estate the were greed again by Long.'s eldest daughter "Liva".

"Lord Sesshomaru it has been a while since you have come to see us, we are so happy the you are here," Liva said bowing to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am pretty sure you know my eldest daughter Liva." Lonng said smiling at him.

Sesshomaru just looked at Lonng with evil eyes, and if one could see they were glowing red.

Lonng wanted Liva to marry or mate with Lord Sesshomaru, can you imagine there off spring, since Lord Sesshomaru was a powerful demon lord just like his Great and terrible and powerful father, both children would be beautiful, strong, powerful, deadly, stubborn, prideful pups, oh how Lonng shuttered of the thought of there children, with fear and of excitement, for he wanted strong and deadly grandpups.

Sesshomaru stared at Liva, he could smell her, she was in heat again, and it took almost every inch of himself to not Fuck her right were she stood, the look the she was giving him did not help her cause either, his demon side was telling him,_ take her, Sesshomaru, take her now, so what if her damn father is right there, she smells good, fuck her until she begs you to stop, or even bleed because of you are fucking her too hard, go on Sesshomaru take her now, you know you want to, that woman that you have at home, Rin, would not even give you so much pleasure as this like vixen will,_ but of course one could not see that Sesshomaru was battening his inner demon to regain control, for he was a living stature, for he was not a demon male to show weakness and emotion.

Just beyond the estate gates Rin and Suri were watching the hole episode between Liva and Sesshomaru, there were up in a high tree so no one could see or spell were they were, Rin told Suri to bring Melodic when they were back in the western lands, melodic hides any sent, so Rin sprayed it on her so she could not be recognized.

Rin looked at Suri.

"Suri, who is that woman" Rin asked almost in tears. Suri looked at Rin and then back at the group.

"That is Liva, Daughter of Long, Lord of the Southern Lands

**A/N Ok there you go I think this chapter was long but I just had a lot to think about lol hahaahh, well I know you all are wondering why Suri is calling Rin "Lady Sesshomaru" the reason why I wrote that is because I found that in the old days servants would call the Lords wives by the lords first name or last name not by there first name so that is why I wrote that, please review and tell me what all of you guys think.**

Next chapter, "**Liva, eldest daughter of the Southern Lands, and the other woman**." That will be chapter 4 coming soon and then chapter 5 "**Unfaithful**" and here you will know why I called it that.


	4. Liva, Eldest Daughter of Lonng

**_Hey everyone how are yawl doing, well thank you so much for the awesome reviews I really do like them, now on with the next chapter, I think this one is going to be short, sorry about that!_**

**"Liva, Eldest daughter of Lonng"**

"Liva" said Rin, as to wonder who and what is this woman or female about, for she was no woman, so is a female demon.

"Yes," said Suri, Daughter of Lord lonng and the late liva, lonng's beloved wife.

"What do you mean the late Livia? what happened to Liva's mother? Asked Rin.

"She died! Suri said looking at Rin, almost daring her to ask another question.

"From what? Rin said once again.

Suri smiled evilly and looked at Rin, Rin was a little scared and nerves for she never seen Suri smile like that before, so this time Rin wanted to know why the change in the adittued.

"Do you really want to know Lady Sesshomaru? Because once that I tell you, there is no going back".

Rin gulped and shook her head.

"Very well my Lady Suri said, and began to tell Rin what happened, "She was killed by Lord Sesshomaru long ago".

Rin gasped and covered her mouth, she Knew that her lord and husband was a killer and a predator and yes cruel, but hearing that form another person it was hard to swallow.

"Why, what happened? Rin asked.

"Lady Sesshomaru" Suri said turning around to look at her mistress, " there are a lot of things you yourself do not need to know about Lord Sesshomaru, for he is a demon, but what you see is what you want to see, I guarantee you would not be able to face the reality of his excites and who he really is, Lady Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru is one of the most powerful demons here and even perhaps the world, he is extremely cruel and very deadly, for after all he is a powerful demon, even when he was little around four, Lords over 1000 times older than him shutter when they see or hear of his name".

Rin could not believe what she was hearing.

That is way they say that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Liva are the perfect match, even though Lord Sesshomaru killed Lady Liva's mother, they are still a well great match, for she too is beautiful, prideful, dangerous, sexy, and above all smart and feared by many, Suri said.

Rin looked at Suri with tearful eyes, could she not fulfills her husbands desires, but this demones can?

Rin once again turned her back to see Sesshomaru, Lonng and Liva enter the estate.

As Liva was walking beside her father, Jake just stared at her for a long time for he heard the stories that the eldest daughter of the southern lads was beautiful? But seeing for himself was beyond amazing, she was perfect a true great and beautiful lady, unlike Rin, she was confident, strong, prideful, and about all thing beautiful, she was worthy to be called the Lady of the West, not that disgraceful human wench he thought.

Jaken never really did like Rin, and found her unfit to be called the Lady of the West, for she human, and the true Lady of the West must be a powerful demon in his eyes, but Lord Sesshomaru thought other wise, he was not mad at his Lord, not at all, but he wanted he Lord to be happy.

After a while of walking, Lonng showed Sesshomaru his stay, he took Sesshomaru up stairs and into the most beautiful room he had, Sesshomaru was not nearly impressed but it would do.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, I take it that you need to rest so I must retire for tonight, so goodnight, and with that Longed bowed and closed the door behind him but not before Liva got her two cents in to talk.

"Lord Sesshomaru if there is any thing that you need, just ring the bell right next to your bed and one of the servants will assist you!" and with that said, she was gone.

It was late and Sesshomaru was still up, his armor that he wore all the time was off so it was just his cloth on, he chest was exposed showing off his tone body, Jaken on the other hand was quit nerves for he never saw her Lord so exposed before, Sesshomaru was just about to lay down when all of a sudden her heard a light knock on his door, he sniffed the air and realized it was Liva.

"My Lord, can I come in " she asked, he signaled Jaken to open the door, he saw that she was holding white sheets, and what seems to be a blanket.

"What brings you hear woman"? He said.

Sesshomaru was never the type of demon to show the up most respect to any one especially to some low life Lord and his whore daughter.

"I thought you might like an extra blanket and some nice sheets?" she said putting them down on her bed, Sesshomaru was watching her every move, like a predator ready to attack.

"Shouldn't your servants be doing this job! He said his voice still cold.

"You are right, My lord, but I thought…

"Well you were mistaken woman, now GET OUT"! Jaken was so afraid that there was going to be blood that he hid himself in a dark corner.

Liva, on the other hand was pissed, sure he was attractive she thought and yes he was beyond Rich, and sure he was the most powerful demon lord of all but she will be damned that anyone talked to her in such a disgraceful way, Rich or not.

"Lord SESSHOMARU! I advise you to LOWER your tone to me, for I am not one to mess around with, and I am not some common whore you can treat like dirt and get way with it, now her voice was filled with anger, hate and with a little hint of lust, She turned around to meet Sesshomaru's deadly eyes, I AM LIVA Daughter of Lord Long and the late and beautiful Livia, and you will treat me with respect, I don't care how Strong you are, BOY! She said mocking him for she knew that Sesshomaru was a couple of years older than she was but still she wanted to get a rise out of him and that is what she was going to do, If you continue to treat me with such disrespect smiling at him, you will regret ever bit of it I swear to you.

Sesshomaru was getting aroused, he can smell her heat and that look of pride and that sexy tone she was giving him was like oh so wonderful, Oh how he wanted her so badly.

After Live was finished tearing Sesshomaru a new ass hole she bowed and walked out and shut the door, well more than slammed the door, after she left Sesshomaru had the most biggest smile across his face, and all of you know when Lord Sesshomaru is smiling stay clear out of his way or someone is going to die a horrible death, Jaken shuttered in fear, and stepped back.

Oh how he was going to make her scream tonight, and with that thought in mind, Sesshomaru went to the direction Liva went.

**A/N Well there you have it the forth chapter, I might post the fifth chapter up later tonight but I am not sure ok, well I hope you guys like it, and please Review!**

Hugs

**Hattaru.**


	5. Lust

Unfaithful

**Lust**

**A/N hey guys it me again, I am so sorry for not updating in awhile, I really am well I am going to do is I am going to put up 2 chapter up each day hopefully, so here is "Lust, and Going to see Inuyasha and Kagome" I am going to warn you here this chapter has lemons and a lot of them, this chapter is going to be intense and some of you might not like it, because it has a different character besides Rin, so please Review and tell me what you think and thanks to all my review out there you guys are the greatest, No on with the story. **

Live walked towards her bed chambers that was located in the upper estate of the house, her room was big with white marble walls and white wooden floors, she was after all a princess and as such a princess need fine and wonderful things.

"The nerve of him" she thought, _yeah Lord Sesshomaru's power is above all things that is natural and he is very handsome and is extremely rare to find a demon that is strong and beautiful at the same time, most demon lords are rather, strong and so very ugly, or they are beautiful but weak because they fear other powerful demons, Lord Sesshomaru is one in a million and that makes him a perfect ten, but still he need to show some respect to others besides himself. _

Liva asked one of her maids to draw her a bath and put in tones of alt smelly stuff in the water, Liva got undressed and was totally nude, she put her hair up in a pony tail and laid back into the water, after a few minutes of soaking, she lifted her head and grabbed a bottle that was kind of like shampoo, and put it all over her beautiful dark hair and closed her eyes taking in the sweet smell of roses and dipped her hair into the water and let the soft and beautiful sent take over her body, she was just about to get out when all of a sudden she hears what seems to e a cry right out side her door, she looked up and saw drips of blood streaming across the door way, just then the door slides open and out came into view a very seductive and aroused demon lord.

She saw him and his eyes were Red but a hint of his beautiful golden eyes still shining in the moonlight.

"LORD SESSHOMARU, what is the meaning of this, GET OUT OR I WILL WAKE UP THE HOUSE!"

Sesshomaru grabbed liva out of the bath and threw her onto the ground, she got up and grabbed her robe, She tried to strike him but he grabbed her wrist and looked at her dead in the eyes, Liva then stomped on his feet and he let her go she ran out of the room going strait into the gardens, Sesshomaru was right behind, but Liva then transformed into a beautiful black female dog, and went into the gardens, when Sesshomaru saw this, his blood raced and he to transformed into his great dog form.

Liva ran as fast as she could but being the Lord of the West he was just way to fast, Sesshomaru caught her less than two second she was trying to get up but Sesshomaru with his powerful jaws had her by the back of her neck, she struggled all of her might but to her surprised she finally go him off her back when she flipped him off, she stood in front of the great dog demon, and she had enough of his games and lunged at him, liva managed to jump on his back and bite him hard that it made him howl, the noise he made was beyond amazing so powerful and dominate and scary in a way that it made her aroused, Sesshomaru flipped liva off of his back then he grabbed her by the neck again and threw her against a tree, she bounced right off of it and landed on the ground with a loud thud!

Sesshomaru threw her so hard that she was temporally blind, she could not see at all she tried to get up, but she could not, he vision was blurry and she could smell him, but could not see him, he had to give her credit, she was the only demon that caught hi off guard, and that made him want her even more.

Sesshomaru could not take it any more he tackled her to the ground and flipped her over on her stomach, again she tried to get away form his grip, but he just pushed her down even harder, he position him self, and she felt his huge member rubbing against her open folds, she could not help she let out a little wine, and that mad him happy, she looked up to see him for a brief moment when she caught his eye and saw that he was smacking, it was not a laugh and it was not a smile it was a seductive smirk.

Sesshomaru then pushed himself inside her she let out a howl, both pain and pleasure, he then took it out and licked her wet folds, Liva just laid there letting him do what he wanted to do to her, he then went inside her again, his thrusting was hard and fast, he was pounding her beyond anything she could imagine, it was breath taking her breathing became hard and fast her heard was racing, she could barley keep her eyes open for he was just too much, oh how she was loving ever minute of it, she wanted more, she howled into the night and did not care who heard her, again and again he thrust was hard and with every thrust was deeper the other, she could feel herself wanting to release but made no effort to do so, for she was enjoying ever bit he was giving her.

**Rin's Point of view**

"As I and Suri were talking, I saw a woman dash out side, it looked like she was running sway form something, then she transformed into the most beautiful dog I had ever seen, she had long ears, and green eyes, "_so beautiful_" I thought as I saw the female dog go towards the gardens, when I saw who was chasing her "Sesshomaru"! he to transformed into this dog from, I had seen very little when it comes to Sesshomaru and his true from, "he was huge, beautiful under the moon light, "simply beautiful", I then wanted to know what was going on, so me and Sure ran towards the gardens, and then I saw that Sesshomaru threw the female dog towards a tree, it looked like she was trying to get up but couldn't then I saw my lord and husband get on her back and bushed himself into her" How could he do this to me, tears were streaming down my face as I saw what was going on between the husband and the princess of the south, I could not take it anymore, the howls they were making made me sick, so I left, my heart never heart this bad.

**Normal View**

"Lady Sesshomaru"? Suri said, "please wait", Rin turned around so fast that it made Suri step back.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN"! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"! And with that Rin made her way back to Au-UN and back to the western lands for she will pack up her things and never to return the place that she called home.

**A/N well I hope you guys like it please review!!**


	6. Going To See Inuyasha And Kagome

**Going To See Inuyasha and Kagome!**

When Rin came to the palace; the first thing she did was go to there room and pack four kimono's and two pairs of shoes, other than that she left everything behind, it did not take long before Nana came rushing into her room.

"Rin! What on earth are you doing, please lets talk", but Rin did not want to lesson she got out of the room as quickly as possible. Rin when to the kitchen and grabbed some bread and cheese for she did knot know how long of a trip that she was about to take, after she got on AU-UN, but not before she announced to all of the servants, who were all out side looking at her as if she lost her mind, " hear me now, I will not return to the palace", there was a gasp all over the court yard.

"Nana" said Rin looking at her friend "clean out my room and clean my bed sheets", Rin grabbed her necklace that Sesshomaru gave her long ago and an gave it to Nana, "Take this" she said handing the crescent necklace to her friend, "Put it on my bedroom door, you are all dismissed form the palace, If you wish to stay then that is on your own accord", and with the last word she said she it AU-UN and the took off in the morning sky, Nana knew that when Sesshomaru came back form the Southern lands that he will not be happy and there will be HELL to pay!

It was almost night fall and Rin knew she had to find shelter soon, when all of a sudden AU-UN gave out a howl to tell her they were at Inuyaha's villages.

"Oh that's Great Au-UN lets go meet them", Au-UN landed on the ground next to a fairly large hut, Rin got off and looked at the hut, when all of a sudden a certain half demon appeared in the door way, She looked at him " he has not changed" the thought, except for his hair being cut a little shorter like around his shoulders, but he still wears his red kimono and has the silver hair with dog ears on top of his head.

Inuyasha seemed somewhat surprised to see Rin.

"Humph what are you doing here at these parts of the lands? Shouldn't you be with Sesshomaru in that big fortress you call a home?"

"Inu..yah..a" Rin managed to get out, the tears were begging to appear Inu..ya… Inuyasha knew that something was wrong, but just then Rin ran towards him and started to cry uncountable.

Rin!? Inuyasha said in a much sweeter tone, "what is wrong"

"I… I … can't… ahahahahahah, he was so amazed on why she was crying that he did not noticed that Kagome came out of the hut, "Rin is that you? She asked and to there surprise Rin looked up and ran towards Kagome and locked her arms around Kagome's waist "Kagome I'm so happy to see you" Rin said trying to catch her breath, "oh my God, Inuyasha"? What did you do to her? Kagome screamed at him "Me? He said I did nothing to her she just started to cry and ran towards me trying to kill me with her deadly bear huge", Kagome sighed and looked down at the crying woman, "come in Rin, tell me what is going on" she said in her motherly voice, Rin went into the house, and the three adults sat down on the floor, _Kagome wanted to know why Rin was here and were was Sesshomaru?_

Kagome got a blacked to cover Rin up, since it was a little chilly, "So tell us Rin? Why are you here? And why are you so upset? Kagome asked.

It has been 13 years, Rin knew Inuyasha and Kagome a long time, ever since she was 8, but every 2 years, she would go and see them if her lord would not find out, but of course he was a powerful demon that she knew better; around when she was 14 he finale asked her about her wear abuts and that he knew that she saw the half breed and his wench ever two years, she was so terrified that begged him not to kill her this amused him deeply for he always like see her terrible in fear, for he will never admit it but it made him aroused.

And now here she is again in front of his brother and his mate talking once more, Rin told them everything what has happened in the last 5 years, and once she finished she looked up and saw them completely shocked, Kagome looked like she was about to cry and Inuyasha looked like he wanted to kill something, but the way he was looking into he fir, she knew why she had fallen in love with her lord all those years ago, it was his eyes that captured her, those beautiful golden eyes, cold, strong, golden eyes, oh how she missed them.

"Kagome", Rin said breaking the silence "I can't go back to him, not anymore, I love him, but I can not see him any more, I was wondering if you could take me with you to go to the further," Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she looked at him, "of course you can Rin" Kagome said in a nerves tone, "but the well only allows me and Inuyasha to go through, but we can sure try", Kagome then grabbed her things and told Rin to come with her as they walked towards the well.

Rin felt some sort of energy pass throw her body, Inuyasha jumped at the edged of the well, "I will see you back home Kagome" he then jumped into the well and disappeared, Kagome lead Rin to the well and asked her if she truly wanted to do this, "its time for me to start my life over he destroyed it after he fucked that whore", Kagome took a huge breath and the two woman jumped into the well.

There was a purple blue flash it almost looked like they were under water but the flash disappeared and soon they were in the well again, "Rin you made it though! So it does work on other people Kagome said smiling, they even found Inuyasha in the shrine as shocked as every.

Humph, he said crossings arms, he then grabbed Kagome out of the well and then Rin, "lets make sure jackass dose not fallow us" so he got a trunk form a treat and placed it into the well/ and placed a protected seal on it warring off evil, as Rin stepped out of the Shrine she saw how the moon was but a dote for she saw hundreds little lights across the tress, and also hears some loud noises she never heard before, Rin looked back at the moon and closed her eyes.

"So, in the future the moon is nothing more then a faded image."

**A/N I hope you guy like it and review please. **


	7. Living In The Future

A/N I must say I love the reviews that I am getting thank you guys so MUCH

A/N I must say I love the reviews that I am getting thank you guys so MUCH! To think this only stared out as a dream and it became so much more, I am so happy that you guys like my story I truly am, now on with the next chapter!, I must warn these next few chapters are going to be short my be I am not sure? But I think they will, so please don't get mad at me! Ok now on with the story!

**Living In The Future **

It has been two month that Rin began living with Kagome and Inuyasha, but it does not seem that way, sure Inuyasha and Kagome leave for a couple of days to go back in forth to the Feudal Era and the present day, but to Rin it does not seem that long, after she arrived in the present Era Kagome, told her all about the new age of technology and how things have changed over 500 years in the future, to say the least Rin was a little surprised on how this were now and how things were in the Feudal Ear, it took her some time to figure things out, but with the help of Kagome and Inuyasha, Rin began to understood who things worked.

One day Kagome told Rin that there was a place down in 4th street that just opened up and that they were hiring all positions, Rin thought it was a great idea she need a job so she went to this place and saw that it was a CD store and also have some accessories in it, the store name said "HOT TOPIC" (**A/N sorry guys but I love that store**), as soon as Rin entered the story she was hired!

For months Rin worked in Hot Topic, and as she worked her appears stared to change, she became more dark, lessened to up scene music and wore black most of the time, her hair became long and dark and her eyes were getting cold, and so was her attitude, but she still seemed the same, sweet bright girl that Kagome and Inuyasha all new, for she did act like the way she did at the store in front of them, she knew better.

After a four weeks Rin moved out of Kagome and Inuyasha house and lived on her own, her apartment was nice new paint job and it was fairly new, yes Rin had it all, her own independence, she even had a best friend one that would always be there with her.

Rin met "Kay" in the store she too was trying to get a job, Rin interviewed her and liked her so well that she hired her right there on the stop and the two were best friends ever since.

"Hey Rin" said Kay while they were working in the store, "how much money do you have in the bank right now" asked Kay.

" I don't know, why do you ask"? Rin said looking at her in confusion

"Well remember you said to me that you were going to see a doctor so see if you can get your breast bigger".

"Yeah I remember that," said Rin a little surprised that her friend could remember what she said so long ago.

"Well one of my friends knows this doctor cosmetic doctor and she said that she can hook you up, so what do you think are you up for it"? Said Kay with the up most beat her voice.

"Yeah I am up for it, lets go after work and see how it works out", said Rin

"Cool"

After work Rin and Kay went over to the cosmetic building they were in the doctors office ready to meet the man that was going to work on Rin, she was a little nervous she never really like doctors not after she had a bad case of food poisoning and Kagome and Inuyasha had to rush her to the hospital, so Rin tried to stay way form doctors if she could avoided them.

The doctor entered the room and shook Rin and Kay's hands, he seemed very nice and new what he was doing, but a little young, so Rin was not a 100 sure if she would like him to do her surgery

"You are Miss Rin, and I take it that you want to get your beast bigger, now what sizes are you interested? Asked the Doctor?

"Well I must admit, I am not sure, but I would live them big, but not to big a good size" said Rin,

"Well lets go to the patron room and let me see how big you are right now", said the doctor and he pointed the way to the room, he told Rin to take her top off so she can see what would be a good size for her, he looked quit impressed he then did some markings on her and ask her to but on her shirt and that they need to go back to the office.

"I must say you are average but a little above average, right now you are 36B, which is great, but what I need to know is what size you want to be?"

Rin took a big breath and told him that she wanted to be a 46D the doctor looked at her shocked but then he shook his head and shook her hand and told her he will see her in Surgery room, after what seems to be 11 hours Rin came out of surgery all doped up on drugs, Kay was right beside her and told her that her breast looked fabulous! After a couple of weeks resting Rin and Kay went back to the doctor to see how she was doing, and sure enough her new breast looked fabulous! Now Rin and Kay wanted to go shopping and get Rin all kinds of new closes! When Rin tried on a shirt she liked she found her self getting sick, so she went to the bath room and threw up, Kay walked in and asked if she was ok, but Rin did not know what to say, she too was shocked all of a sudden she felt fine and then she had to go to the bath room and throw up, it did not make sense to her, That evening she went to Inuyasha and Kagome's place to go and talked to them because she has not seen them in over a couple of months, when Inuyasha opened the door his jaw drooped.

"Rin, What the Hell happened to you, your brea….st look really hum…. Well… hum… Inuyasha could feel his face getting hot, I mean they were huge! Kagome then opened the door and her month was on the floor!

"Oh my Rin, its great to see you I am so happy that you came over I mean we have not seen you in months, and it looks like you have gotten, hummmm… a … little bigger said Kagome trying to play it off, but failed terrible.

Inuyasha knew something was up, for her sent spelled different, it spelled as if she was…. And with that in mind he looked at Rin after her and Kagome went to the living room with a worry look on his face, _"Oh My God, if Sesshomaru finds out, we will all be dead"! No dead is not half on what he would do to us", _he thought.

"Rin is there something wrong"? Asked Kagome with a worry look on her face.

"Well I am not sure, I have been feeling kind of bad I think I might have the flu or something, I mean just to day I was taking a customers complaint and then I just had to go to the bath room and throw up! I don't know what to do, I just feel awful", Rin told Kagome, tying to see if Kagome has any advise to give her.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No"

" Well lets go tomorrow and see if you are ok" said Kagome and gave Rin a hug.

Rin got up and gave Kagome and Inuyasha a hug before she left to go to her apartment, after she left Kagome looked at Inuyasha and did not say anything, they just watched the 20 year old woman drive away, for they new something was going to happened tomorrow and if it is what they expected things are going to be a little complicated and scary.

Rin sat patiently for the doctor to come in with the results; she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome that looked really nervous, just then the doctor came in with a smile on his face.

"You are not sick and I see no signs of the flu, you are as heath as a horse" said the doctor, and the babies are just fine.

"WHAT"! The three said in unison

"That's right, you are having Twins!" said the doctor!

Kagome and Inuyasha were so shocked, Inuyasha looked like he was about to pass out, Kagome looked happy but then again upset she then turned to Rin, and saw her eyes that had tears streaming down her face.

"Sesshomaru"! Was all she managed to say, before she burst into tears.


	8. AN on the last Chapter

**A/n On the last chapter!**

I understand that some of you are a little upset about the hole breast thing, I don't mind if you guys are, but the reason why I choose that is because of all the influence's in the world, like bigger breast, nose jobs, and all that other stuff, she is still trying to find herself because of what Sesshomaru has done to her, tying to fufil that hole in her heart, and she is living her life as a free woman and also an independent woman, maybe a 46D was a little much! But then again I did say that she went though changes in her life in two months so that is why I choose what I did, I would like to thank all of you for the support of my story I really do, and even thought I don't criticism of my story I do accept them greatly and that is what makes me a better writer, so thank you guys so much for the comments and please keep them coming.

I will warn you, the next chapter Sesshomaru comes home and it will not be pretty! So be prepared! It might be too much for all of you to handle, just kidding!


	9. Sesshomaru Returns

**Sesshomaru Returns**

It has been two months ever since he left Rin to go to the southern lands, Sesshomaru was tired he had to deal with all kinds of improper issues and situations that called for some killing on his part. Sesshomaru and Jaken were on the road back to the western domains when Sesshomaru stopped at a local demon village near his palace to get some supplies, when he notices a small shop on the right of the village, something caught his eye a Red Kimono with golden designs on it, a truly beautiful kimono it was breath taking, so he bought it for Rin, the young man that sold it to him wrapped it in a silver package and gave it to the demon lord and bowed to him to offer thanks.

Sesshomaru burned to see Rin again, and it did not help that all the females in the western lands were in heat that he wanted to tear them all up, but his mind was set on seeing Rin again, and only then he can release his inner beast on her, Oh how he thought of all the pleasures he was going to inflicted on her once he returned to his palace.

Sesshomaru was just about to enter his palace when in noticed something wrong, it was quit, in fact it was to quite, he looked around and everything fell into silent, Sesshomaru had a nagging feeling that something was up, and if Rin was hurt somebody would pay with there lives.

_Were was everyone_ he thought? As Sesshomaru walked in the court yard he heard nothing, in fact no one was there to greet him, he then looked around his palace and noticed that the palace was abandoned the grass was tall and all sorts of weeds were growing around the sides of the walls, he then walked inside and saw everything was covered in dust and it looked like spiders and other insects were moving in is palace, this of course made Sesshomaru upset beyond anything could imagine; he then heard a rustle in the kitchen, so he rushed to were the noise was coming form and saw Nana in the middle of the kitchen.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned" Nana said bowing to him and putting her face on the floor.

Sesshomaru just locked his eyes on her not saying a word, but Nana could smell and see the anger in his eyes and also all over his body, she knew that something was going to happen, she knew that this could be her last time on earth.

"Explain" was all Sesshomaru said.

"Yes milord, Lady Sesshomaru left around 2 months ago, she was extremely upset, her and Suri followed you to the Southern Lands, she told us, me and the other servants that she will not be returning to the palace, she said that we were free to leave or stay, and as you can see My Lord, everyone has left, except for me I wanted to stay until you returned" Nana said with fear in her eyes.

"So" now Sesshomaru was really upset, no upset and angry was beyond what he was feeling at this point.

"YOU JUST ALLOWED RIN TO LEAVE AND YOU DID NOTHING", his voice thundered threw out the great halls in the palace.

"My lord, please try to understand and please calm down, as nana backed up to the wall she could feel that the horrible aura on Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru did not care about the pleading nor the begging, he went closer to Nana eyes burning red, to her his eyes were like the gate way to hell, and when Sesshomaru is set on killing something then he stops at nothing until that task is done, and that is why he is know as the Killing perfection's.

Jaken was terrified to say the least he himself has never witness the true strange of the Great Demon Lord, and he has never seen his Lord so upset before, he knew that something was about to happen so he left the kitchen to find shelter.

Nana could not take it anymore she dashed out of the kitchen and headed for the palace gates, but not before Sesshomaru caught her in his powerful jaws, she looked at him and saw a Giant white dog, he held her in his mouth and was biting hard on her flesh, Nana started to scream in pain, but Sesshomaru ignored the screams that were coming for her mouth, Nana saw what her fate she will indoor and accepted it with pride.

"Lord Sesshomaru", she said trying to get the breaths out, because he was squeezing her, "The last time I heard of Rin's whereabouts were that she was going to visit her friends, and that is all I know, after saying the last lines of her words, tears were streaming down her face as she closed her eyes waiting for death to come to her.

Sesshomaru threw her up in the air and opened his mouth, he then grabbed her head and ripped it off her body, and then ate the rest of her, and after Sesshomaru was done he transformed back to his human form, with blood dripping down his mouth he yelled for Jaken.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said, and the small toad ran towards his master's side, Jaken looked like he was going to pass out of fright he saw that Sesshomaru still had his blood eyes and blood dripping down his mouth.

"Yes milord", he said nervously and bowing down.

"We are leaving tomorrow, but until then draw me a bath", he said with out looking at the small green toad that seemed terrified, Sesshomaru turned on his heal and walked way to go to his bed chambers.

"Rin" was all he said.

**A/N Well I hope that you guys like it and I think the next chapter will be up next week or my be in two days, I have not figured it out yet, Thanks again for all of the Reviews I have received you, my readers are all I care about, and that is what keeps me going, so again thanks you form the bottom of my heart! **

**- **


	10. Another AN

**A/N again LOL hahaha.**

Some of you are wondering, is Sesshomaru wild about that other girl, in truth I am not going to tell, but what I am going to say is, he is a dog and if you watch dogs or see how dogs act, it does not matter if they have a mate or a female dog at home, once they smell another female in heat they go wild, they go on pure instinct hahahah, that is why I put it that way, to show everyone that he is dog, and it does not matter if he has a mate at home his instinct will take over, but don't worry I will not let Rin go back to him or give in so quickly to him.

Thanks again for the Reviews I love you guys

Hugs

Hattaru.

-


	11. The Hunters Moon

**Hey again it's me! Sorry it took me forever to get this next chapter up and I have been super busy lately, Thanks you for all of the great views hahaha I sure love the, I am kind of getting writers block, I am not sure what to do with the next chapter but I can tell you it will be great hahah, now on with the story.**

**The Hunters Moon!**

Rin woke up in a sweat late that night, her neck was throbbing, it felt like her neck was on fire, she rushed to the bath room in her apartment and was shocked on what she saw, the bite mark that Sesshomaru gave her years ago when she was only 16 was bleeding horribly and it glowed red, _"what the hell_" Rin thought, "_what does this mean_"? Rin got a hot rage and poured hot water and placed it on her wound, she then opened her medicine cabinet and placed a bandaged on her neck to protect the bite mark, after it stopped bleeding, she walked into her bed room and opened her blinds and looked out at her window to the cool night sky, and saw the moon, it was bright orange, all most red, it scared her to no end.

"So what would you do know Sesshomaru".

The next morning Rin was working at the shop when her neck began to burn again, but this time it was much worse, the pain was unbearable, she could hardly breath, but she could not let that stop her from working, so she tried her best to concentrate on her work, but the truth be told it was just too much, then all of a sudden it stared to stop and Rin felt relieved, she wondered why she was having these attacks, after her shift was done she drove to see Kagome and Inuyasha, "maybe they know what was going on with me" Rin thought.

Rin knocked on the door and this time Kagome opened the door, "Rin, hi, what bring s you hear, is every thing ok"? Kagome asked.

"Not really" said Rin. " Kagome I need to ask you something"?

"Sure" Kagome said, and let Rin to the leaving Room, as Rin sat down she told Kagome what happened last night and what happened to day as well, Kagome was stunned she could not make out on what Rin was experiencing.

"I never heard of this, let me call Inuyasha, and we can talk to him about it ok"

"Were he" asked Rin.

"Oh he is taking a nap".

"Oh" said Rin, with a smile on her face, "are you sure it is wise for you to wake him up"?

"Don't worry, if any thing happens all I have to do is say Sit!" giggled Kagome.

Just then a load thud hit the floor and shook the entire house.

"Oh shit," said Kagome biting her bottom lip in a nervous way.

"KAGOME"! Yelled a very upset half demon, all of a sudden Inuyasha went flying down the stares.

"Inuyasha I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you up like that" Kagome said trying to make it sound like she was all so innocent.

"Well no shit" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit Boy", and the half demon went flying to the floor, Rin could not help but laugh at his demise.

"Kagome"!

"Inuyasha wee need to talk to you it is really important, Rin is having some trouble well more than trouble, Rin tell Inuyasha what is going on", so Rin told Inuyasha the whole story, Inuyasha knew what was going on with her.

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"Its called Connection"

"Connection"? The girls said in unison.

"Yes, I heard it from that stupid flee one year talking about it once, it is when a demon and a demon's mate can feel what he or she is feeling, if they are feeling sad, angry or even "cough", aroused. but it only happens to two types of species, like for example, Demons and Demoness can feel each others feelings because they are both powerful begins, now if a strong demon bits a human mate then that human mate can feel his or her's feelings if the mate is a guy or a girl, but the human mate or any mate for that matter lost the love or the use of it, the mark that the demon gave the mate fades then they can not feel each other anymore".

Kagome and Rin just looked at one another in la la land.

Inuyasha growled, "Ok let me try this again, and I will use small words, so you women can understand", just then he felt both females look at him with dagger eyes, "cough"

"Rin you are a human, mated with one powerful demon, he marked you right"? Rin smiled and knotted her head, it was a sad smile, and for all the memories that she saw all came back to her full force.

"It is said that when a human, man or woman is bitten by a strong demon, he or she lives as long as he does, and does not age a day.

Rin then looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Do you guys have this Connection?"

"No", Inuyasha said "I am only a half demon so I do not have that kind of power, I mean I can sense when she is upset or unhappy, but I can only sniff it out, but If I was a full demon then I could experience the whole thing, it would be like I was her and she was me, do you get it now", he looked at both women.

Just then Rin's heart began to beat fast and she was sweating she held her neck and fell to her knees gasping for air.

"Rin", Kagome yelled, she grabbed Rin's wrist and looked at Inuyasha.

"Her heart is racing Inuyasha!" Kagome looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Rin" he said "calm down your breathing, relax" he told her.

"I can't, it hurts so much", She said with tears in her eyes.

"Try to concentrate, take a deep breath", Inuyasha said holding Rin's shaking hands.

Rin began to take a few deep breaths and her heart began to slow down the pace, and then it became normal again.

"Oh My God, What was that about"? Rin said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"It seems Sesshomaru found out you were gone and by the looks of things, you are feeling his anger, and he is not at all to happy". Inuyasha looked at Rin with a dark glare.

Sesshomaru stopped all of a sudden and lifted his head up in the sky and sniffed the air, he knew this sent, Sesshomaru followed the strange but yet filmier sent until he came across a small demon village, all of the demons stopped and looked at him, never in a million years had they ever thought that the lord of the Western Lands would come to see there village, They were all stunned.

Sesshomaru then found were the sent came form, there before him was Suri, Suri stopped dead in her tracks, she looked at Sesshomaru with terror, "_he's back",_ was all she managed to think of.

"Suri!" he only said but they way he said her name made her that upset, scared, and fear for her life to know end.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Suri said bowing to him.

"My Lord you have returned", Sesshomaru said nothing but only let his eyes speak for him.

"Come" was all he needed to say, so Suri obeyed and followed Sesshomaru.

After they were away from the village Sesshomaru grabbed Suri by the neck and held her three feet off the ground.

"Were Rin"?

"My Lord, Please be calm, Suri choked out.

"If you do not tell this Sesshomaru, you will surfer the same fate, just like Nana! you wrenched women."

"Yes my Lord, I will tell you, I will tell you, she gasped, Sesshomru finale dropped her as Suri grabbed her neck and gasping for air.

"Speak!" he said, and I advise you choose your words wisely women for they might be your last, he said.

"Rin is staying at Inuyasha's village was the last I heard, after that I do not know".

Sesshomaru was beyond angry, Rin was staying with is disguising half-breed brother, **how dare she**, his inner beast said.

Sesshomaru then looked at Suri, who was still on the ground bowing to him, when all of a sudden, the sky became dark as night, all most red, the wind was blowing hard and lightning came crashing down, Suri dared to look up and saw a White dog with red eyes, hovering over her, Sesshomaru grabbed Suri and threw her were she landed he cared not.

Sesshomaru was pissed, that his demon side took over, the white dog destroyed the entire village, and left know survivors, after he was finished he turned back to his human form, and began walking to the village of Inuyasha, If Rin was there, he was going to take her home, even if he had to forcefully take her, Jaken was at his heal and asked Sesshomaru were they were going, Sesshomaru told him right before he knocked him out, it will take six months to arrive to Inuyasha's village enough time to think up a terrible plan.

Just behind the bushes survived one women form the massacre village, she ran down the path that would take her to the village the demon lord spoke of warning the villagers that a dangerous demon was about to kill ever person, if he did not find his mate.

**A/N, Hey guys ok tell me what you think I am so sorry that it took me a long time to go threw this, I had a lot of ideas, but now I am stuck I want to write about Rin and her babies and how that went, but then again I want to just skip that and go on the next chapter, I do not know but I am planing on getting on it, so please review and if you have any ideas please share, and I will make sure you get full credit.**

Hugs

Hattaru.


End file.
